


Have you here

by Hotgitay



Category: Why Women Kill (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Taylor spends some quality time with jade





	Have you here

Taylor was beginning to regret introducing Eli to her lover Jade 

“You look really good today Taylor”Jade complimented her eyes roving up and down 

“I’m happy I have you here”Taylor was sincere with her words 

In all honestly Taylor really needed Jade

“Eli has been driving me crazy”Taylor said to her 

“He keeps bugging me girl”Jade said to her 

Jade loved both Taylor and Eli equally

“I love you”Taylor whispered softly 

“I love you too Jade”Taylor replies


End file.
